darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yhorm the Giant
Yhorm the Giant is a boss in Dark Souls III. He is the third or fourth of the five Lords of Cinder encountered by the Ashen One. Description Yhorm is a hulking giant, comparable in size to the Iron Golem from Dark Souls or the Giant Lord from Dark Souls II. He is armed with an enormous machete, his eyes glow red and his face appears skeletal. Similar to other Lords of Cinder, his body and armor is covered in several burning scars and cuts. Location Found at the end of the Profaned Capital, in a large throne room located between two treasury rooms guarded by Jailer Handmaids, Mimics, and Gargoyles. Lore Long ago the grand giant Yhorm, the descendant of an ancient conqueror, was asked to lead the people once subjugated, serving as both their blade and shield.Soul of Yhorm the Giant description. When there were those who doubted him, he gave them a giant slaying sword, to show his trustworthiness. He risked everything for his people in the frontlines, fighting valiantly as a one-man vanguard.Yhorm's Great Machete description. It is stated that he lost someone dear to him and, as a result, he forsook his greatshield.Yhorm's Greatshield description. Afterwards, he notched his machete to allow for two hand use, giving him an even more ferocious fighting style. At some point, "lonely" Yhorm befriended Siegward of Catarina, who became a dear friend of hisStorm Ruler description.. Due to a curse triggered by the four female relatives of an unknown oracle, which also turned them into careless greedy creatures, the Profaned Flame, a flame that never goes out, formedEleonora description. This hellish flame fell out of the sky, destroying the city, yet consuming naught but human flesh, incinerating the human inhabitantsProfaned Flame behavior and description. The flame, despite deriving from DarkBased on the statement of Andre of Astora when viewing The Profaned Coal, and the coal's lore and function itself., actively sought to harm humanity. Yhorm became a Lord of Cinder to put the Profaned Flame to rest, even as they spoke insincerely of his roleCinders of a Lord description.. Before burning in the First Flame, he gave his other Storm Ruler to Siegward, who promised to end Yhorm's suffering if he ever returned to life.Dialogue with Siegward of Catarina In the opening cutscene, we can see him howl with despair. Why he did not take his throne is uncertain, but due to the reason for his sacrifice and his reclusive nature, it is likely that he felt too much despair at the fate of his kingdom, his people, his legacy, and the world to again sacrifice himself to kindle the First Flame. Strategy Yhorm's attacks are, for the most part, not difficult to evade; however, most weapons, even if heavily reinforced, will not deal a significant amount of damage to him. The key to defeat him lies beside his throne, a greatsword known as the Storm Ruler. The sword weighs eight units, so that should be taken into consideration by the player before entering the boss arena. By activating the Storm Ruler's skill, "Storm King", the player will slam the sword into the ground, unleashing a furious storm which will deal a huge amount of ranged damage to Yhorm. In order to use the skill, the player must first hold the stance for a few seconds, at which point the wind around the blade intensifies. If the player has ended Siegward's questline, he will enter the battle with his very own Storm Ruler, which was given to him by Yhorm himself, making the fight much easier. The player may opt to enter the battle arena and go directly for the Storm Ruler. Once acquired, they may exit the game and continue. The player will appear outside the fog door once more. There, they may charge the sword and make proper preparations before the fight. An alternative strategy is to use a long reach weapon, such as the Greatsword, and target Yhorm's arms and head as they take about double and triple the damage of his legs, respectively. Eventually Yhorm will be staggered and can be riposted for massive damage that is on par with the Storm Ruler's skill. Drops 100px | Guaranteed |Cinders of a Lord | Cinders of a Lord (Yhorm the Giant).png 100px | Guaranteed }} Achievements/Trophies Notes *Just charging the Storm Ruler's blade is not sufficient to deal damage to Yhorm. The player needs to actually unleash the weapon's skill on him (see this page for details). *Trying to use the Storm Ruler's skill without fully charging it, which takes about five seconds, will result in a standard greatsword's stance attack. **These attacks deal no extra damage and do not bring Yhorm to his knees. Thus, one needs to be careful not to attack prematurely, as it may result in an untimely death. *Has multiple targeting points: **Legs take heavily reduced damage; **Torso and arms takes normal damage; **Head takes extra damage; *With enough hits to the head, he can be staggered for several seconds. That allows to deal massive damage to Yhorm and perform a riposte dealing significant damage. Trivia *Yhorm, normally spelled Jorm, is an Old Norse word meaning "huge". It appears in the name of the Norse world-serpent Jormungandr, literally "huge monster". The spelling Yhorm may help with pronunciation, as the letter J is usually pronounced in Old Norse as a Y. *His appearance seems unique to giants. For one he is the only giant with facial features, consisting of two bright red eyes, though he still has no mouth despite roaring capacity. His proportions are very similar to human proportions, unlike most giants in the games, and he appears to be taller than the giants of Anor Londo. *A player version of Yhorm's armor set exists in the game files, but it is not available to the player under normal circumstances.Yhorm's armor set Gallery Yhorm.jpg|Yhorm on his throne. The final meeting.jpg|Siegward faces his former friend. Dark Souls 3 - E3 trailer screenshot 1 1434385725.png|Yhorm rising from his tomb in the opening cutscene. yhorm-throne.jpg Videos Music References pl:Yhorm Gigant Category:Dark Souls III: Characters Category:Lords of Cinder